Thoughts to Reality
by HinataSoup
Summary: Miyano's life focus travels to her thoughts, will her dreams come reality or remain in her thoughts?
1. Chapter 1

(I own none of these at all) Please hopefully enjoy the story:

At a sort of mansion within a forest, I stare out the kitchen window while my hands went into autopilot of washing dishes and stacking them, then repeating the process without really feeling focused at all. "Miyano, what are you thinking about?" a soft voice asked before forcing me to look their way. I look towards the person only to whisper, "Taira-Sama, What do you need?" I felt my mind snap back to reality after a few seconds of that, then turned towards him.

He shrugs slightly and gave a slight pout expression before speaking, "Do you know why we need the Three Sacred Treasures?" I looked at him with calm berry red eyes, than looked away and turned back to the dishes like I heard nothing at all, making Noritsune Taira take his leave from the kitchen.

As it came to night, I sat outside the mansion and stared up into the sky losing myself to my own thoughts as I usually have...

In her thoughts, _A dark figure standing in the distance only to swiftly come up and press their lips upon my own, as I stared at the figure the shadow seemed to hide any hint of the pursuing lover of mine and the shadow's voice gave a monotone voice, that didn't help much for almost everyone had a voice that could match that. I felt my thoughts wander deeper as the strange figure kiss my neck and lips with a delicateness flower petals could remain steady by, as his fingers seem to glide seemingly unnoticed on my body, but avoid any place to actually touch as well..._

Morning came in a rush, and I was laying on a bench, only to mumble softly, "Morning..." As only to see a man come to me, grab at my long dirty blonde hair towards the edge of the mansion grounds. Than press my shoulder against the wall, before whispering, "We have a mission for you..." I felt my whole body shake with fear, anticipating the possible mission I would need to finish in order to survive. Then a chuckle seemed to slip through the man as he stared at me and whispers into my ear, "I want you to kill the head enemy of ours..." sending a shiver down my spine as his breathe felt hot, yet the words spoken cold and spiteful, "Yoshitsune Minamoto is your target... And any who get in your way." I stare at the man, for a while only to find out it was a different Taira.  
"W-w-why have me do that?" I stutter, only for him to stare at me then shove his lips onto mine before answering, "To test you..." I tried to push him away, but he held his ground and mainly laughed at me than turned away, yelling towards me "Pack up and Leave, or you will die by my hands." Leaving me stiff against the mansion wall.

As the day went on, I slowly pack a kimono of mine that is more of a small clothe which helps me de-stress, while my other dresses were more form fitting or worker outfits that I packed, just incase I was going to be gone for a long time. I looked around and thought, ' _I hope I can return and not get killed... but is it really that bad? I didn't plan on harming anyone, I just wanted to serve for a better purpose to be... Maybe I am asking too much_?' Than I turned towards the window revealing the outside with a small garden and a shimmering pond in the distance. "I wish I could just do something simple, or be free with no danger..."

As night began to fall, I took my small bag of clothes and money out along the side of the mansion looking for a quick way to exit without being noticed, only to think of the pond and how it was created only to end up following the pond and to find the source up close to the wall, where I chose to slip through and start my mission, if I can succeed or fail? "Will I fail it and lose my life in the end, or am I able to end someone else's life?" I ask myself cautiously to not be heard, but scared to voice any other words.

(Will add more chapters, I hope people will be patient with my stories or remind me to write it)


	2. Chapter 2

(I do not own)

I slowly wandered through the forests, feeling lost in the greenery that surrounded me. Only to come across a small town, with small shops open along the sides of the dirt road. I look at the small town shops only to find a pair of men cladded in armor walking around, heaving a deep breathe I head towards them and speak clearly "Sirs... Who are you? What are you doing here?" Giving a small bow before looking them both in the eyes, the man had a blue mask and spikey hair, along with a quietness I felt strangely at peace.  
Only to be brought out of my slightly peaceful state from their answer, "Hi there, who may you be, miss?" One man answers softly, than pointed towards the man saying, "This is Mizuki... I am Yoshitsune" he gave a soft smile, I felt the corner of my mouth twitch into a slight smile, "I am Miyano... what is a soldier as yourself doing in this... town?" I try to venture cautiously as the two seemed to stand there friendly.  
When I asked Mizuki narrowed his eyes on me, and made me stiffen slightly, only to bow lightly and whisper "Sorry..." I timidly walk away, but the guy called Mizuki, grabbed my arm firmly than said "We need to speak with you..." Yoshitsune's expression was soft with a barely noticeable frown resting on his features.

They ended up taking me to another large residence, more like a simple versioned mansion compared to the Taira living, and they took me to a small room with one window and door. I could hear a couple different voices, "Who is the woman?", "She is an assassin, she must be rid of, and quickly" replied some different voices, erratic in volumes.  
Only after a few long quiet moments, a door opened to reveal Mizuki and Yoshitsune coming inside, "We only have a few questions for you, Miyano..." Yoshitsune softly spoke, his expression serious and drawn together. I gave a simple nod, than Mizuki started asking questions, "Who are you? Where did you come from?" I gazed at them carefully, as the questions came and went, slowly absorbing the words in than I sighed deeply. I didn't answer for, _I couldn't say I was 'told to assassinate Yoshitsune or anyone_...' I began thinking, _What would be a answer that won't give me away, or keep suspicions on me_? Only to realize Mizuki left and Yoshitsune was alone with me.

Yoshitsune didn't look at me directly, only spoke softly while observing his surroundings, "What is it that bothers you? Is it just because we are strangers, I don't mind if your scared, its natural... I am Yoshitsune Minamoto... but, please tell me about yourself when you are able..." He than released me from where I was tied to, although I felt limp and leaned into the chair still. "Why are you so kind? Don't you think your friend may be right about me? Or shouldn't you be suspicious of me? A leader such as yourself could be in danger of harm." I felt so ashamed of my duty, what I need to do, and of how sweet the target I have is. _What should I do? I feel like harming a sweet man like this is worst than being maimed... although I don't want that either..._ I thought nervously, only to see Yoshitsune smiling still than take my hand gently, to guide me somewhere.

I arrive in a different part of the large residence with Yoshitsune, "You seem quite shy because of our sudden assault on you, would you prefer a room to yourself or someone to stay with you?" He offered quietly, as I stared at the many different people, Mizuki included, and back up at Yoshitsune who seems to be a foot taller than me (In how I see it, but he is probably taller), I only shook my head at the idea of a guard, especially with how little trust they have towards me. Although with my response it seemed to dishearten Yoshitsune slightly, making him frown alil but hide it behind another kind smile. "very well, I will keep you company though..." I looked at him surprisingly, feeling my eyes grow wide, as he continued "Its only for the best as I brought you in to this situation..." I swiftly slipped my hands out of his gentle grip and waved them in front of my face, swiftly moving them with my head to say 'No!' specifically, than quickly leave to find the gate to and from the mansion towards town again.


	3. Chapter 3

As night fell, I stared out of the window towards the bright moon, whispering to myself, "The moon and its whispers..." I look around, and back in the room to see no one is in the room, than I slowly slid out of the room into the moonlit garden. I gently treaded through the garden to find an area covered with grass and patches of flowers about, I lied down in the grass and just sighed. Slowly closing my eyes and letting my mind slip into a peaceful rest, only the cool breeze to rock me asleep further.

As I felt heat rest on my skin, only to peer my eyes open at the sunlight. Slowly sitting up, on the soft grass than started back to the room I was assigned, only to catch Yoshitsune with others looking seriously at each other until they saw me outside, looking in on them. "What are you doing out there? Come in please..." Yoshitsune comments stretching his arm out to get me to come closer to the group. Staring at me was Mizuki and the other guards, I stayed quiet as I looked around, "Where did you go? I came in to find you not here and couldn't tell if your somewhere else in the mansion or captured..." I only looked down and listened to the soft breathing coming in and out of everyone.  
"I was in the gardens..." I whisper, than slid my body away from any lingering grips only to head outside again, leaving the people with a sad sigh to fill the air.

As the day continued, I remained in a daydream of my life wish, only to hear "So here is where you were..." To make me shake my head out of my dreams and look towards the voice and find Yoshitsune looking down at me, before sitting next to me. "What do you need?" I ask quietly, only for him to look carefully at me for a long moment before saying, "Such a lovely scenery to have in our presence..." I felt only a chill come through me by each seemingly loud word, no matter how quiet they seem. _This man is the bringer of my death... If I can't end him, I will be ended_... I thought, only to look at the smiling man next to me, but shook my head than quickly leave the area to wander somewhere quiet.

As I came into the stables, seeing all the different horses hair color or mane colors resting in the room, I just stood at a distance admiring the large creatures. "Did not expect you here..." I heard a quiet voice say, as I quickly look around unable to tell who spoke until the person turned me around calmly, Mizuki with his mask covering his face and his bi-colored eyes staring at me with a quiet seriousness. I backed away from him, and whisper "Just admiring the horses..." Than I quickly went to the barn door and leaned against the outside wall of it, sighing deeply only to look up at the sun in the sky.

As day drawn to a close, to Twilight, I sat with the group just staring up at the nice designs and grooves in the mansion, not thinking of food or anyone else. "Miyano, are you unwell? You barely ate anything..." A voice came in, only to linger in my thoughts as I snapped back to reality, looking at my plate still covered with food and the people I was sitting with, only to grab my plate and take it with me else where quietly. I exited the mansion premises with my plate and towards town to give the plate to anyone who would take the food in my hands, than I would leave.

As I was getting tired of wandering through the quiet town, someone was standing near me, and slowly wrapped their arm around me and gripping my shoulder tightly. "How is your mission? What is keeping your pretty face here?" A deep voice said, only making me sigh with regret at being out so late. "By that, You haven't..." the person turned me towards them, and had me look them in the eyes. "Your coming with me... willing or not..." than the stranger knocked me out somehow.

I look around to see, everything looks different and I was no longer in the town, but far away from towns of any sort. "Welcome back to consciousness..." The man said, with his hair tied back and a large grin stuck on his face and eyes that seem hollow. I stare at him as he continued, "I was told by Taira that your an assassin, why haven't you killed anyone there yet..." Pausing to look at me for an answer, than say "Are you going soft? Are you giving up your life for an enemy of Taira?" I turned my head slowly about to find myself in a cave, darkness engulfing me and only a small hole giving light for me. "I only agreed to work as a housemaid, not an assassin..." I answer calmly, only to hear a cackling laugh ring out, before he retorts "Your hired as a simple soldier... able to fight or do simple house chores are all same in war." than he grabbed his instrument, before he started to strum a death spell, "Any requests or change of heart?" I look at him carefully before answering, "Give me a few more days to accomplish my goals..." I plead.

The man with the instrument smiled, "Very well, but your to report back every single day... till your job is done." I sucked in breathe considering how little time I have.


	4. Chapter 4

I felt like the man with the musical instrument wanted to torture me, and didn't care if I was on one or other side of the war... "What do you want? You can at least explain that much." I voice carefully, only for the soft cackle and to be knocked out again by the man.

I woke to the feeling of heat flooding over my skin on my face, along with a feeling of pounding going through my head like a drum. I slowly open my eyes to the shimmering sunlight, laying on a small tatami matt in a different house. "Dear miss, You were found in the forest unconscious... What were you doing there?" I nice looking pair of people wearing gloves and a concerned expression.

I quickly left the home giving a small bow out of respect to them, than started around the town cautiously as I didn't want to run into the dark musician again. As sun was starting to come down, "There you are!" I heard a voice yell, when I look towards the voice, I saw Yoshitsune and his expression seeming distraught in worry. I stared at him as he ran up to me and gave a huge hug to me, I softly mumble "Sorry to worry you..." I squirm a little, only to feel his hold tighten.

Back at Yoshitsune Minamoto's mansion, I felt myself grow warm from the closeness and the fact that everyone was questioning her profusely for where she went than changed subject to protection of my well-being, no matter how much I insisted that I did not need any protection.

"I do not need a babysitter or a guardian..." I insist before leaving the room, to the gardens and stable for fresh air and some time away from the enemies I have to take down. I sighed, rubbing my face with my hands slowly and whispered through them, "Why are these people so kind? Assassins must feel guilty for doing this, no matter how much it is worth..." I cover my mouth thinking, _I am in a enemy base, Why did I just speak aloud?_? than quickly hurry away from the garden and into another section of the house.

As nightfall came, I felt my whole body go into a cold sweat, panicking over what I did not too long ago. "Miyano, what is worrying you?" asked a soft voice, than I turned to be greeted by Yoshitsune. I felt my face grow warm, and hunched into myself to try and shrink to a smaller more invisible size, only to feel his large firm hand grip my shoulder gently. _Where are my romantic dreams? I miss them._.. I thought sadly, only to feel Yoshitsune embrace me in a strong hold. I felt like hiding in his embrace, as my scare of being a killer, or needing to be one slowly dissipated into a quiet hum of comfort and ease. I slowly drift to my dreams of sweet things and long loves...

Miyano's Dream or thoughts, _A dark shadowy figure of a man holding me close and lightly kissing my lips, gradually down to my collarbone, while his arms held my small frame tightly to his. "What made you this way?" His voice reverberated within, only to prevent an answer to arise by more soft kisses lightly landing on my lips._..

As sun broke out, I felt myself in my tatami and the murmuring of voices in the other rooms lingering near by my own.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Battling with enemies

I slowly crept towards the wall to listen to the low voices that seem to come through, but just enough where I couldn't understand what they were saying, all I could hear were different levels of voices and the different strictness and calmness levels exuded throughout the muffled conversations.  
"I am only a disappointment to those I help and hinder..." I mumble barely a whisper, than leave through the window towards the gate of the mansion again, only to realize at the moment, I do not know the surroundings of the mansion as well as others who live there, or been there longer.

I arrive at the stable and sigh softly, "At least its away from kind people..." I say softly, before looking at the couple of horses in the stable and add, "Kind animals are easier to be around, not people." than slowly treaded close to the horses and start to brush the manes of each horse individually, and carefully.  
After a while I felt my eyes go heavy, as I continued to brush each horse's mane, only to close my eyes and go into a sort of daydream state of mind, while my limbs continued to brush the mane gently.

"So, here you were..." A soft male voice said, only for my eyes to widen in shock than search around cautiously to find Mizuki's multi-colored eyes seem to look at me carefully, than say in a soft tone "Everyone is looking for you, you little nuisance." I flinched at the harsh words, but did not bother denying the fact I was of little help and am supposed to be against him and his team any how.

I looked away and continued to treat the horses with kindness and ignore the rest of what Mizuki would of said, only for to hear footsteps gradually grow quiet to nothing and only critters to be heard. "I am not a good help for either..." I tell the horse I comb softly, confiding into the horse than hugging it, before leaving the stable once more for the gate out of the mansion grounds.

"Miyano, stop... We don't want to use our jail to keep our guest, especially when there are dangerous people..." a voice pleaded, which sounded like Yoshitsune Minamoto's voice, "We usually can't force a guest to stay, but you know something we need to know, and this is the last resort that we could take." he explained, only for me to glare at the few people blocking my way. Mizuki, Hanzo, Yoshitsune and Hyosuke staring at me with a serious expression, like the choice will happen if I do not back down and go back to my room, with an escort to keep me there.

"I am of no use to you people, I am leaving either peacefully or forcing my way." I raise my fist in a threatening way, only for them to prepare for the worst, which gave me the instinct to breathe in and spit out the few poison, tiny needles I saved and brought along with me to this mission. The needles were as long as a fingernail, and had just enough poison to knock out someone for a day and a half, if it hits them.  
Sadly, the needles were dodged, or knocked away easily, but the distraction was all I hoped for to get an opening to run through the gate as fast as I can, before being caught or tortured by either of them. I only got as far as the beginning of the forest, until I felt something hit me and I fell unconscious onto the hard dirt ground, knowing I was caught and not going to leave without revealing everything or dying from lying to them in the end.

I woke up in a dark room, _Not again._.. I thought with a bitter feeling, only to feel my head ache and my wrists ache from being tied together, but my mind traveled away from the feel of my own problems to a voice I hear in the darkness, quiet and soft.  
"Why do you try to run? Why make it harder on yourself?" I only sigh as a answer, and look up to see Mizuki glaring at me with his multi-color eyes and causing me to think, _Why is it your so quiet? Something about you is so mysterious._.. Only to stop and notice Yoshitsune standing close by Mizuki, but the expression was different and more disappointed or feeling of betrayal, instead of hate.  
"What?" I question, inable to stay quiet out of my nerves taking the best out of me, and coming in control as a rattle of chatter, "Surprised I want to just be lettin' be?" only for their expressions to harden, than their questions to come out loud and clear, all involving of who I work for, what I was meant to do and why?  
I only answer a few, "I am Miyano and I know of the Tairas..." was all I let go of as information, which made Yoshitsune sigh at the thought I didn't really lie, but the others were on fire with rage and seemed to want me to spill my guts on what I know more and more.

In the end, I kept my lips either sealed or spoke of anything besides what their questions desire me to answer, until I was once again alone. I jerkily slipped my hands out of being tied and brushed my hair to the side and gently brushing through my dirty blonde hair with my fingers. Only to stop when I heard footsteps again, to slip my hands loosely in their trap again only to see Yoshitsune again, "What do you need?" I ask, in a more sincere way for I honestly do find his kindness to be better than the force other guys seem to use or threaten on.

Yoshitsune looked at me, than spoke softly, "Would you please tell me what your hiding from us? I won't allow you to die, people can change and I plan to help you in the world I am creating." I look at him with my berry red eyes, only to look away and thought, _This world is for only you and very few others... Not me, not assassins who are trained to be bloodthirsty._.. Only to feel his hand gently rest on my cheek and gently guide my face back towards his where I could feel my eyes get damp with tears, I squeeze my eyes close to remove the chance of tears but felt in exchange what seemed like a kiss on my lips.  
My eyes went wide open with surprise to see him so close, along with how his skin were like a fish's skin, tiny scales decorating the face in a specific way. I pulled away from him in shock and felt a huge desire to both yell at Yoshitsune and to kiss him back as my face grew warm to where my cheeks were definitely pink, but not sure which would prevail in this moment and decided not to do either and slipped my arms out and mumbled softly, "Just stop while your still ahead..." Than I left.

I got to the outside of the prison, only to see Yoshitsune's few soldiers standing near and with their gear ready. I stiffened and looked around for any way of escape, _God, you had to give such a kind guy so many tough soldiers did you?_.. I thought with a bitter feeling coming inside, only to than feel an arm rest on my shoulder and turn my head to them. Hyosukie was there and had a bitter expression, "Who are you? Are you a Taira?" I could only feel my body shiver as I stare into the man's dark eyes with hardly any cheer or willingness to change in them at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Trust to Test

I stared at Hyosuke nervously, and shakily spoke, "What do you want? A confession?" I bitterly say the end with a small laugh, before continuing "I don't have anything to say, that you won't believe anyways..." Only for his dark eyes to seemingly darken further, if that was possible and he pulled out a small dagger and slowly placed it against my neck and whispered once more, "tell us the truth..." he said bitterly, only for me to lower my eyes to the ground and think carefully, recalling my past in bits and pieces, but not in a whole.

Yoshitsune came out and looked at me trapped in Hyosuke's hold, which I was released soon after and tied up to not run away or disappear again, at least in their hopes. "I will keep an eye on this strange _girl_." He says, making me look up at him and wish to hurt him for making me seem small and child like, no matter how I may appear.

Many of the subordinates of Yoshitsune disagreed to me being near him, but he did mention one undeniable fact, "She was staying here for a few days and didn't poison, stab, or make any attempt on my life besides when she tried to leave, so she is under my watch." the few were quiet at that fact, and I didn't bother arguing it either, most of the people I am living with wishes for my death and desires me to disappear or make recompense by tribunal suicide.

As morning came, I lie on my futon in the corner of the room I had previously in a deep sleep and just snuggling into the soft fabrics that embrace my body, only to then remember what happened to me in the prison which woke me up in a mere instant. "UGH!" I cry out bitterly, rubbing my eyes and looking around to find I woke up before Yoshitsune. _How did I not wake him with my outburst?_.. I thought, than carefully crawled over him and examining his soft blue hair, and calm expression.  
 _Should I kill him? This is the perfect moment, any other would be difficult... Why do I need to comtemplate this?!_.. I keep on thinking, only to gradually get preoccupied in the few thoughts involving, should I or shouldn't I?

Until I felt my body shiver than slowly look down to see Yoshitsune looking up at me, with a simple expression that seemed more curious of why I was there, I stared back with a similar expression until he sat up and looked at me, his hair slightly disheveled, but not as disheveled as it should be when running around and being down almost constantly.

"What is it, strange little girl? Why do you look so troubled?" He asked so softly, that I felt my whole body tense with nerves and slightly worried, only to feel his hand guide my face down to kiss his lips, mainly him creating the action. I stared at him and pushed myself away from him, and whisper, "You should have gone for a normal life, not this type..." quietly, than scoot away from him again. I looked out the window and felt a huge urge to escape again, but knew I would get caught and given little mercy, but just enough because Yoshitsune is merciful to the living.

As day went on, I looked towards the window and to Yoshitsune who seemed not to have moved an inch or left the room at all, besides to speak outside the room and stop me from wandering to far to the gate of the mansion. Only for me to start hearing a strange mix of tunes, sweet and mystical only to close my eyes and see the music become real in my mind like a magic spell, which woke me to the realization that the dangerous musician may come after me or someone else.

The only hint I had were the intensity of the music or the sound each note created, if weak and feeble or strong and easily heard only to suddenly feel a strong grip on my shoulder and a bitter laugh escape the man, "keh... keh... keh... Your late, Miyano." The man then pulled me out of the mansion window towards a way to escape with little attention, sadly with how popular I was in getting on their bad side it did not work out that way for him.

"keh...keh...keh... well, I best finish this off now." Rengoku Biwa said with a rather large smile, as he turned towards those who gave chase, "So this time Miyano didn't try to leave?" Hyosuke and a few others mumbled to themselves as Yoshitsune stared gravely at what to do in the situation. "Surrender, and we will let you leave peacefully." He proclaims, only for Rengoku to laugh and point at me as he revealed my purpose for coming, and that he won't be as easy to manipulate. I gave a deep sigh, as I searched through my kimono and spit a poison 'short' needle at rengoku in the middle of his back to make him just collapse to unconsciousness, than I stood up to leave the premises. _They have their answers and have someone to interrogate, they will kill me if I am seen again by either side._.. I state to myself as I left with bitterness in my thoughts and a sad sort of stump in my heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The answers to curse

I left the Minamoto mansion, after my attack on Rengoku whom probably didn't even think I had the guts to attack him like that, nor did the others probably...? "I wonder what Yoshitsune and his crew would do to Rengoku? Probably take it easy on him, unless he chose suicide..." I mumbled the end, and twist my head around to see my surroundings as I continue walking, gradually as a moving theatre of different shops and walkways.

"I need to find a place to stay for tonight, than out of here tomorrow." I mumble, than left the main road for a small shack like home that seemed to be from a branch of the main road, and out of the way and crawled into a comfortable huddle.

Early the next day, I woke to the sun peaking through cracks and glass of the shack, holding the small building together, ' _I do need to get out of here soon._..' I got up and stretched my arms, before changing into a form fitting suit I brought for myself than packed the rest cautiously, "Who knows who will see me." I say, as I pick up my needles and take a poisonless needle to carefully draw on my skin, something to differentiate me from previously, and to slowly change my appearance to something more ragged.

When I left, I had two poisonless needles in my hair, holding a sloppy bun and some strands hanging down from the bun, while my face appeared cut with some growing scars that I could hardly feel at the moment. ' _I did something stupid, doing this... But, regretting it is something I can't do._..' So than, I started off towards the forest, when I saw people that seemed to be similar to the ninjas before, I shook it off and quickly went a different direction towards an unknown forest.

I kept treading through the forest until I heard what seemed to be soft voices in the distance, half of me wanted to see who the voice belonged to and half was fearful... ' _Some of the softest people, are the cruelest._..' I thought, only to continue towards the voice, despite what I thought to myself just moments ago.

As I approached the voice, I realize I was near the sea and a person that seemed rather familiar. As I peered closer, I thought I saw Yoshitsune, only to feel slight fright at how fast the man seemed to arrive in a far away place, than thought, it was probably by horse, I don't ride horse so of course I was slower.

I shook my head, and took a slightly longer route to avoid the man and his comrades, only to see the sea again and how soft the shifty soil felt inbetween my toes and how they sunk my feet down slightly.

As I lied down in the sand to go in and out of a strange daydream that guided me to a world that helped me more than reality ever did, and ever will...

Daydream, _The sweet and strange shadowy man, started to wobble out of my vision, as my past came to my vision instead... I saw my parents, my mother sitting next to my father and my auntie, while I stayed in bed like I always used to in the past... Until, strange music came playing that day, making my vision fade only to see barely father stab mother and yell at her inaudibly, then he collapsed from something I later learned was poison he had by my auntie... she said, 'Your father and mother are unfaithful, so they can't serve their purpose, doesn't mean you can't.' than Auntie taking me to be taught in the skills of the assassins, and hearing my aunt was an assassin as well.._.

I woke to see people above me, than I launched myself upright realizing I was out in the open and that Minamoto's crew could of gotten me... and actually got me again, "What should we do with an assassin?" asked one suspiciously, only to get one to answer with a request to kill me. I looked towards the man, Hyosuke, and saw how dull his eyes were and how little they seemed to care for the mere existence I held, even as a pawn in this war of theirs.

I didn't speak, for I felt there was hardly any use. Out of about six men here, almost all of them want to mutilate, torture or kill me for the sake of proving this war of theirs is useless, but who is the real killer in this situation? Those who are being used as a killer, or those who are willingly killing others? It may seem as either, but one chose and other did not choose, but had to go do it.

I sigh and shook my head at Hyosuke, like he was a child with a silly folly to go after, but that seemed to anger him more by his eyes narrowing at me more, and the others just watching me quietly, until Yoshitsune came again with a slightly surprised look this time. "What is Miyano doing here this time, she left us and proved her loyalty, she doesn't need this." He pleads to the others, only for the ninjas to slowly start to look guilty, besides Hyosuke, who still stared at me like a small animal worth torturing.

The few left, than came back, which felt like forever talking amongst themselves, than came to me, "Why do you have those cuts? What happened?" Yoshitsune asks with deep concern, only for me to look away and say spiteful towards anyone, or trying to be spiteful "If I came out, you'd capture me again... I want to leave." I mainly got simple stares, before some sighed and asked, "Why did you help with Rengoku?" I looked to all their puzzled expressions and thought carefully, than answer cautiously "Which answer do you want, a revengeful one..." I turn towards Hyosuke as I say 'revenge' than to the others with, "Or a proposal sort of one?" Which left all still suspicious and ask, "What proposal?"

"I want to be free... That's my proposal in giving Rengoku..." I explain than went silent, waiting for them to either agree, disagree, or leave.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Proposal?

I watched as Yoshitsune spoke for them all, "We would honor the proposal, but where would you go? Weren't you working for the Heishi?" He questioned, only for me to stare at him then all the ninjas near him, "I just want to leave this war behind." I answer as honestly, and as simply as I could.

The ninjas stood there, watching me for a while still suspicious it seems, especially Hyosuke, who still stare dimly at me with eyes that shown little to no grace for my career choice in life, and how I wish to go. "I never wanted to kill, I only joined for a duty to help whichever side I could..." I whispered and looked away from the dimly eyed man, towards the ground.

The ninjas just gave an exasperated sigh at my small, and many outbursts that came around, like they grew exhausted from the whole excursion. "We will discuss this further in the morning, try to get rest Miyano..." Yoshitsune released me from my ties and the ninjas left slowly in single file.

The next morning, I could barely sleep, I could hear each sound of wind rattling the wood roofs, animals chirping and stomping about, along with the soft sounds of laughter that seemed to carry, only to scare me and make me think, ' _I am only having nightmares that Rengoku will attack again._..' and slowly waiting for the morning to come with a lazy stupor of sleepiness stuck on my face, in a stiff way.

"Final day to deal with our unwanted guest." announces a few of the ninjas, only a few came quietly, as I glared at the bitterly loud ones that seemed to come in. Them all carrying a small smile of their own in, and after some hum-drum and bitterness between myself and the ninjas, they finally gave in to letting me go. Yes, not the letting go that leads to another capture, but a real release with no call backs.

"Finally Free!" I stretched my arms before heading out through the forest towards many different towns, some of bright blue sky and yellow fields, others with gray grounds and white skies soaring as far as the eye could see, along with tall temple like buildings, and lovely sculptures to commemorate some areas and memorable times to it.

The most memorable sculpture or historical artifact was the war between two respected houses that end, with no one as the true victor in the war... No one knows what happened to the remaining survivors or if there were any left.


End file.
